Benkei Hotokegi
Benkei Hotokegi (ほとけぎ・べんけい, Hotokegi Benkei)'' is an OC created by dreamchaser21 from DeviantART and he is a Jōnin-level shinobi from the Heart Shrine Village. He is the son of Ugoki and Sakui Hotokegi, leader of Team Benkei, and a former member of Team 5. In the village, he is known as, The Pink Virtuoso (桃色名手, Momoiro Meishu) and The Crimson Slayer (真紅特効 , Shinku Tokkō), his moniker during assassination missions. '''Background' Coming Soon... Personality Coming Soon... Appearance Benkei has dark, sandy brown hair, natural beige skin, and cerise pink eyes – a hereditary trait that he inherited from his mother. As a preteen and Academy student, Benkei's hair was styled short with small fringes and a large fringe that swooped across his left face. His clothing consisted of a white, high-collared, open jacket that had light pink trimming on the short sleeves and hems. He also wore a V-cut, sleeveless mesh armor shirt with dark magenta trimming around the cut, a pair of dark magenta trousers that stopped a few inches above his ankles, and off black, shinobi sandals. When he graduated from the Academy and became a genin, Benkei donned a white forehead protector and wore in the traditional manner (across the forehead), a kunai holster that was wrapped around his right thigh, and he carried three light scrolls on his left hip that was hidden under his jacket. After achieving the rank of Chūnin, Benkei's outfit had gone under an inverted modification and he even grew his hair out to shoulder length. During his time as a Chūnin, Benkei had wore a deep V-cut, sleeveless, terra cotta red shirt with white trimming around the arm holes and a off gray belt. Under the shirt, he wears a long-sleeved mesh armored shirt with terra cotta red cuffs, cuffed white trousers with a kunai holster that was wrapped around his right thigh. His new off red forehead protector was worn across the forehead and he donned a pair of off black pullover shinobi sandals. A while later during the Jōnin Exams, he had had forcefully ripped his long hair to pieces during the 1st Test. After the test was over, Benkei had gotten his hair shaped up and into his old hairstyle that he wore during his genin years. After the timeskip and coming back to the village from his training journey, Benkei had grown and matured in more ways than one. His hairstyle is still the same as it was when he was a chūnin, but the difference was the fringes that framed his face were longer and his hair had grown back to the point where he wears it down as a long low ponytail with a red hair tie. Also, Benkei still kept his old forehead protector and he changed the cloth on it to a brighter shade of red. As a Jōnin, he now wore a sleeveless, chinese-styled black shirt with gray fasteners and a mesh armored shirt underneath that reaches up to his neck. On his arms, he wears bright red over the elbow to wrist arm warmers with black belt fasteners that adorn the upper arms and wrists, a matching pair of hakama-styled black trousers with showing mesh, and light gray, knee-high pulled over sandals that is worn over the trousers. To further compliment his outfit, Benkei wears a diagonally sheath that he carries his sword in and a small pouch that keeps his kunai, shuriken, and poisonous vials inside it. On assassination missions, Benkei wears a red mask that covers his lower facial features. Abilities Coming Soon... 'Stats Chart' Life in Omoichidou Coming Soon... ''Pre-TimeSkip Academy Days Crimson Invasion Arc. Bunny Festival Chunin Exams Wonderland Arc. RPG Arc. Something in the Water Arc Jounin-Chunin Exams Arc Road to Ninja Arc Post-TimeSkip TimeSkip Memories Battle of the Bands Arc Who Dunnit Arc Heart Shrine Festival Coming Soon... Post-WAR Arc'' The War on Two Fronts Arc Coming Soon... Trivia * Benkei (弁慶) means "Strong Man" and Hotokegi (仏気) means “Passionate Heart” * Benkei believes that love is love in his eyes no matter what gender it is. He will go out of his way and help someone for that sake. Benkei loves with a strong abundance and he sees with the heart and not with the eyes. * According to the databook(s): ** His favorite hobbies are drawing and freestyle dancing, something that he inherited from his mother. ** His favorite foods are Ichigo Daifuku and Hinachirashi while his least favorite is Kuri Gohan. ** Benkei wishes to fight Raiden Yuki (High Speed Taijutsu Battle), Gosai Byakko (Sword Fight), Akiko Fujihara (Water Ninjutsu Battle), and Douchuu Nagano (All-Out Battle). ** Benkei is now engaged to his girlfriend, Tamiko Bando and they plan to get married in one year. Quotes Coming Soon...